A bad day at the Ministry
by Christina Jayne
Summary: Arthur Weasly is having a bad day at work.


Hey this is you brand new pal Christina Jayne! This is my very first time on fanfiction. Yeah!

Yeah so, I was watching the conversation between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy in Harry potter 2 and came up with the idea of this fic. It is a one-shot enjoy!

Takes place at a random day in the summer between HP 4 and HP 5.

************************************************************************

Normal POV ("Speech") (_Thought_)

Arther sighed, looking around his office, his eyes caught on the poster on the far wall that was constantly in motion. It read "Muggle Lovers Unite!"

Underneath the words was a picture of him smiling. _ Muggles are such fascinating creatures._ He thought to himself. _And the ways they find to live without magic, absolutely astounding! I mean the rubber duck, simply amazing!_

"Hello Arthur," a voice greeted, the tone sly and cold. Arthur jumped; he had not heard the door open. The man stepped into 's office and looked around with disgust.

"Good Day, _Lucius_" Arthur almost sneered back.

"My, my Arthur," Lucius said, "You sure look proud in that picture don't you." Lucius pointed his silver-topped cane in the direction of the poster. Arthur just glared at him, he could only think of a few profanities to reply with.

"You would think that one with your pureblood status would feel horrified to place your name on such a campaign," Lucius scoffed, "Obviously, you think differently. You know, if I were you, I would just go live with them. You might as well be a mud-blood, the way you spend all of your time wallowing in their filth. It really is such a disgrace to your pureblood status."

"Don't speak to me like that _Malfoy_; at least I never have or will support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," declared, he was shocked at his own boldness, never before had he so plainly stated his opinion of the _pureblood_ obsessed man before him.

"You have no way to prove that I was ever loyal to him, Weasley."

"What about you mark? If I was smart I should just turn you in now," Arthur said as he gestured in the direction of Lucius's arm, "There's more than enough evidence there."

"If _'You were smart'_ than you would not be meddling in things your puny little scum-loving mind can never possibly comprehend!" Lucius snarled and moved towards Arthur's desk and slammed his cane on it,

"You can prove _nothing_, Weasley."

"For now," Arthur quickly gathered his things and throw what he needed haphazardly into the briefcase sitting on his desk. He then headed for the door.

Lucius, however, was quicker. He got to the door faster and held his cane horizontally against Arthur's chest, "Now, now where do you think you are going?"

"I have a meeting Lucius, so if you would excuse me I need to be there." Arthur pushed away the cane and walked out of his office to the elevator. As he waited for the gold elevator to arrive he thought _I can't believe that no one can see through his façade of lies_. The elevator arrived and he headed down to the main floor of the Ministry. The elevator landed with a dull thud and he stepped out. He walked quickly with his face down towards one of the floo powder fires. Feet away he could hear people shouting out their destinations.

"Diagon Alley!"

"Fleet Street!"

He then realized it wouldn't be smart of him to head anywhere by floo powder. People would hear him shout out his destination, and that would mean trouble. However, he really needed to get to the meeting. The Order of the Phoenix needed him! _Personally,_ he thought _I find that the Order's meetings are more important than anything I do here._ So instead he turned, deciding to try to see if he could go to Kingsley's office and use the floo network there.

Abruptly he turned around and headed back toward the elevator. Only to bump into Lucius Malfoy… again.

"Well well, we meet again so soon Arthur. Meeting canceled? Or are you lost? Do you mind me asking where it is? Maybe I could help…" Lucius's fake concern got more and more distant as Arthur hurriedly walked pass him and got on the elevator.

"Up, please." Arthur requested. _Creep, I bet he's stalking me,_ he thought to himself. He got off the elevator once more and headed to Kingsley's office. He quickly unlocked the door using a simple spell and slipped inside. _Honestly, you think he would make it harder to get in here._ He thought to himself as he re-shut and locked the door. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

"Number twelve Grimled Place!"

Arthur then disappeared along with the green flame and landed in the Order's headquarters. _What a horrid day,_ he thought as he walked in late to the meeting.

Well that is the end of that. Hope you enjoyed. And Yeah I know it was short, and could probably make it longer, but I didn't. R&R. Also special thanks to Mystic Yoshie!


End file.
